


The Heart is a Confusing Jerk

by Carl_Lion



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl_Lion/pseuds/Carl_Lion
Summary: So this is my first on-going story and I know the chapter is short I'll try to make them longer and I'll try to update frequently.-Carl





	The Heart is a Confusing Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first on-going story and I know the chapter is short I'll try to make them longer and I'll try to update frequently.  
> -Carl

“Virgil! Patton wants you!” I hear Roman yell. I roll over onto my side in my bed pulling my blanket over my head.  
“Five more days...” I groan hearing three separate whooshes.  
“Son. I know you’re feeling upset lately and you won’t tell me why but I want you to know I love and care about you,” Patton whispers sitting towards the edge of my bed.  
I feel my body go numb. He can’t help. It’s all Roman’s fault.  
“Virgil. You’ve been feeling an excessive amount of emotions lately and it was since you and Roman had to be left alone together I can only conclude something happened,” Logan said in a matter of fact tone.  
“Logan that is obscure. Virgil is just being moody like usual,” Roman mumbled rolling his eyes.  
You dumbass you kissed me. I hate you. I hate me. I hate life.  
I hate him and that beautiful smile.  
I love him and the obnoxious laugh.  
I miss him and his warm cuddles.  
I need him and the dumb comments he makes.  
Damn you Roman.  
“We’ll check on you again later son, okay?” Patton said patting my back.  
“Okay pop star,” I mumble want to strangle Roman.  
One whoosh. Two whooshes. Three-  
“Virgil...I’m really sorry I didn’t mean it. I do care. A lot. Virgil I-“  
“Get out Roman,”  
“But I-“  
“Get. Out,”  
"Virgil please I-"  
"I said get out!"  
Three whooshes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any suggestions you have for the story I would love to hear- well read them. I have so many ideas, but want to see yours too! If you want to post this onto any other website please ask me first and credit me.  
> -Carl


End file.
